Dont let me go lover
by blackfemaleromeo
Summary: AU: For six year Severus has been chasing after a girl he will never get. Playing the fool while his soulmate watched in pure agony over his ignorance and lack of interest. However one humiliatingly cruel day will force him to open his eyes to the beauty that is only his to claim. Maybe she can free him from the poisonous bear trap he calls home before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

I sit against the large tree by the Black Lake, drawing a romantic image of Lily and I, when all the sudden a voice yells, " Hey Snape!"

I look up into the cold, smug, hazel eyes of my tormentor and his lackeys, as they strut closer to me. I stand up and back away to avoid confrontation, next thing I know my world spins upside down and every thing in my hands and pockets fall to the ground.

James calls for all the other students around us to crowd around and see my undies; the students laugh and make jokes. As I look at the other students my stomach starts to feel heavy and there is an aching pressure forming inside my head. I start to thrash around in an attempt to upright myself and to stop the excess blood flow to my head. However, my bruised body and fractured ribs won't allow that.

As the crowed hackles and jokes I look around to see if I can find someone to make them leave me alone. Out of the corner of my eye I see unmistakable rich auburn red hair. Turning in that direction I see Lily's soft, flawless, sun kissed skin and slender yet muscular form standing next to Molly Prewett, Valerie Kuns, and Alice Linnot laughing and joking with them, going as far as saying she is ashamed at what she is about to do.

She walks in front of me, still giggling, and says, "James, put him down. There is no need for you to flaunt your dominance." She says this all while approaching him with an extra sway to her hips and a provocative smirk plastered on her face.

He looks her in the eyes as he steps closer, then takes her left hand and kisses it without braking eye contact, causing her to giggle. Then he says, "As you wish my lady."

With a flick of his wand I'm soaring through the air like a dove. My brain is reeling over this odd turn of events. I can't believe that Lily, the girl I've been chasing around for years, just abandoned me and flirted with that git Potter right in front of my face.

My brain starts going over all my recent encounters with Lily, and come up short. I haven't actually hung out with Lilly since the end of winter vacation, four months ago. Every time I saw her in the halls she would always be with her other friends…was she avoiding me? Are we no longer friends? What did I do wrong? Is Potter her new best friend now? Why would she replace me with him of all people?

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as water and coldness wrap around me like a blanket of death hell bent on engulfing me and penetrating my ears, nose, and mouth so it can suck the life out of me.

I'm a dead man… a dead man… a dead man.

"SEVERUS!" A muffled female voice yells.

Lilly…she…she cares. NO! I CAN'T DIE! I WON'T! I start twisting my body as I kick and push at the water. I will not give up…not now…not when she cares. She loves me, so I will fight for her…for life. As I struggle I feel my lungs constrict and tighten, begging for air that I can not give, causing black spots to cloud my vision as my combatant pries my mouth open, allowing its watery fist to bully its way down my throat and into my lungs and stomach.

I slowly cease my struggle against my offender and accept my cruel and unnerving demise.

My numb body floats in an abyss of darkness as I fell the gentle embrace of death cradle me ever so gently, like a lover.

Oh Lily, my dear, sweet Lily, my heart throbs in agony as I replay the inevitable events the transpired, her role in said events, my humiliation, my torment, my anger, my heart ach, and my last breath. I remember all of it as deaths arms wrap around me. I feel something soft and round pressed up against my back as it pulls me to the heavens and into a bright light.

"Severus." A soft husk carries it way to my ears. Invading my peace and sending jolts my heart back to life and my nerves slowly reconnect with my body.

My body rejects its intruder, forcing it to spurt out of my mouth like it would a fire hose. My body is thrusted forward by the sheer force of the purge.

"You ok Sev? Did those bastards hurt you? 'Cause if they did I swear to God I'll end them." My savior asks, wrapping their soft and slender porcelain arms around my shoulders, pressing her body against mine.

Two large soft mounds of flesh that smelled of the sweet scented of pumpkin pie, lavender, vanilla, and a scent that can only be described as a feminine musk press against my back and I can't help but melt like butter on a hot piece of toast.

I inhale deeply allowing her sent to wrap itself around my body and send my not so tinny friend into overdrive. God I have to see this angle.

"Sev." The angel rasps as her full lips press against my neck.

Unable to wait any longer I crane my neck around so fast I gave myself whiplash. My eyes immediately zero in on the biggest pair of thick, juicy, porcelain cantaloupes I have ever seen held captive by a tight white blouse. My eyes slither from her lady lumps to her long slender road that leads to her strong Jaw-line, soft pouted lips, high cheek bones, a small slender nose with slightly flared nostrils, coal black eyes with a slight undertone of pale green, and thick unruly raven black hair pined up in a braided bun. Holly shit is this…

"BELLATRIX!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**!BATA NEEDED RESPOND ASAP!**

"Oi! Who else did you think it was Lily, that stupid mudblood Slater you fancy?" She asks venomously.

The sheer mention of my ex-best friends name sends a mind-numbing burst of agonizing pain to my heart. I bow my head in shame as tears pour from the storm clouds I call eyes.

"Oh Sev, don't cry over her." The older witch whimpers.

Her hands push me forward. "Come on get up Sev we're going to the common room. You're freezing and could use a spot of tea by the fire, plus every one's in Hogsmead so we'll be alone. Ok?"

I nod lifting myself on jelly filled legs I sway slowly and stumble, slightly unable to coordinate my legs.

"Are you ok mate? Do you wanna lean on me Sevs?" She asks as she shoots up and wraps her warm arms around my torso to pull my uncooperative body into her soft and firm one.

I nod as I lean into the older, and much more attractive, witch. Bella snaps her finger as I slowly creep into my own thoughts.

I can't believe she did that to me. We've been friends since we were nine. I defended her when her sister called her a freak. I helped her come to terms with the fact that she was special and perfect just the way she is. I stuck my neck out for her when my fellow Slytherins wanted to torment her because of her blood status. I was picked on for months until…until Bellatrix told them to stop…She put in a good word for me with the dark lord…she taught me Legilimens and occlumency.

Now that I think about it Bella has always been there for me. She sat next to me after I was sorted into slytherin, she showed me around Hogwarts. From 1-3 year she let me sleep in her bed when I had a bad dream. She is my partner in all my advanced classes. She is my study buddy. She is….my….my best friend.

Maybe I should reevaluate my decision to chase after Lily…maybe I should hang out with her more we really get-

"SEVERUS! DRINK YOUR DAMN TEA!" Bella yells as she holds a small cup of tea that I guess is for me me.

I jump slightly in shock and nearly fall off of what ever I'm sitting on. However Bella's soft hand on my shoulder keeps me keep me seated.

"Be careful." She rasps sweetly as she slowly walks her fingers down my arm and wraps them gently around my wrist. She then lifts my wrist up and puts the teacup in my open hand.

"It's sleepy time, but I must warn you it's wizard brand so if you take big gulps you'll get extremely dizzy and most-likely pass out. However if you take slow sips till you finish you'll be out like a baby." She says as she sits next to me.

I smile and take a sip as I look around the large room painted black with silver trim. The floor is coated with a dark green plush rug. I slide my body forward a little so that my feet are on the ground. A rough but low moan escapes my lips, Merlin this rug feels like heaven under my feet.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Bella place her right leg over her left and subtly shift around to get comfortable. "Bella where are we?" I ask as I take another sip.

"Oh we're in my private room. Every first-born Black has one…well except Sirius, the damn disgrace. You know the only reason he still holds the last name Black is because Regulus is only 11 and he's not old enough to be disowned with out others thinking bad of my poor Uncle and Aunt. Which is actually why he picks on you. It makes him feel better about himself." She answers smugly.

"Wow is your cousin, so vain that he actually believes that he can belittle people to make himself feel better. What makes him think that I don't have any issues? What makes him think that I disserve to be criticized and bullied? He's such a fuckin git. I can't believe that you and Reg are related to him." I seethe before taking a big swig of my tea.

My vision swirls out of control into a endless vortex dark empty space. My head is rapidly being filled with heavy bricks that weigh it to the point where I can no loner hold it upright. Once my head is full the bricks are force their way into my body, twenty at a time, and sink to my feet and legs. "Bella I don't feel so-"

Before I can finish my sentence my entire world goes black.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SB

Bella's POV

I watch helplessly as Sev passes out. I did warn him that wizard's sleepy time tea packs a major punch if dunk to fast but did he listen, Of course not. Shaking my head I stand over the passed out god in my bed and slowly raise my wand. I bite my bottom lip and clench my thighs together as I think of the spell I'm about to cast on the poor unconscious boy.

"Diffindo." I whisper, focusing solely on Sev's cloths.

He cloths slither off his skin like the slowest most sinister serpent on earth. I watch tentive as his delouse pasty skin is revealed to my starving eyes.

"Oh dear." I whimper as the floodgates in my pants open causing an uncomfortable wetness.

As soon as his trousers slide off I stop the spell, feeling to hot to go on.

"Oh dear Salazar Slytherin." I whimper when I get a look at his tight black and green pants with a noticeably large bulge in the center.

"Merlin give me strength."


	3. Chapter 3

My body aches and burns, May brain is throwing a head bangger in my head and my eyes spin like pin wheels. Where the fuck am I?

"You're in my private room. I gave you wizard's sleepy time tea and you passed out. So I striped you and tucked you in under the covers. On the bedside table there is a potion that will help your head and I laid out a new outfit for you to put on. NOW GET OFF YOUR ASS AND TAKE A SHOWER!" Bella bellows from a chair in the corner of the room.

"How did you-"

"Legilimens." She answers as she reads a thick book…..i think….fuck my head hurts.

"So drink the damn potion!" Bella rasps slightly annoyed while using wordless magic to levitate said potion to me.

I nod and tilt my head back and open my mouth. Bella chuckles as she tilts the vile down so the thick, sweet smelling, purple liquid could drip down my throat. As it does my ears are bombarded with the sounds of my housemates snoring and mumbling nonsense in their sleep. My eyes go from 20:20 to 10,000,000,000:20 as every detail of the room intensifies. My nostrils flare as an intoxicating sent of pure deliciousness assaults it and sends shockwaves to my previously dormant cock.

"Sev are you ok?" Bella's perfect voice sending more waves of want to my now needy cock that cries with want.

When the last of the potion drips in my mouth my back involuntarily arches then twists to the left so that my entire body is facing Bella. "Bella please AHHH help meeeeeeee ohhhh. I mmmmmmnn need you sooooo bad." I moan groan and whimper.

Bella jumps out of the chair and is immediately by my side. Before she can sit down I grab her arm and pull her under the covers and flip us over so that I'm on top of her. Burying my face in the crook of her I inhale her natural magnificent fragrance, causing deep moan to slip from my lips. Fuck she smells sooooo fuckin goood….hmmm I wonder if she taste as good as she smells. Allowing curiosity get the better of me, I slither out of my lips and up her sweet yet salty neck, to her strong and clenched jaw, till I finally reach her soft pouted lips which are slightly parted. Taking advantage of this, I slip my tough between and past her teeth when….

Hey fans sorry for the short chap but I'm sort of at a cross roads here. I don't know weather I should make Bella bite Severus out of shock, make Bella respond to the kiss out of lust, or make Severus stop himself out of fear. Then if they do let lust win out should they go all the way or just snog. Tell me what you guys think cuz I'm stumped.

**Sincerely,**

Romeo 


	4. Chapter 4

"Verbal conversations" "Mental conversations"

I sit in my plush desk chair silently watching a Sev sleeps. Why the fuck dose he have to look sooooo fucking sexy, with his silky black hair, pail skin that stretches over his barley there muscles and is marred with sexy ass scars, bruises, and burns. Fuck this boy is by far the worst temptation, to sully my innocents, I have ever faced…scratch that he is the only temptation, to sully my innocents, I've ever had and I've had to deal with Rod the "handsomest slytherin single in school" plus my mother practically throwing me in his lap at every turn. My sister fawn over him like he is all that, my father is talking of marriage, the dark lord approves so far, even the fucking professors think we're a bloody fuckin couple. Why can't anyone see that I just want to be with the beautiful boy laying not but a foot and a half away from me, that since the day he was sorted in our house my heart has only beat for him, and my pussy only weeps for him; I CANT EVEN BRING MYSELF TO CLIMAX WITH OUT THINKING ABOUT THE BLOODY BLIND BAFFFON! HOW THE FUCK CAN HE HIMSELF THE OBJECT OF MY OWN FUCKIN EFFECTION NOT NOTICE THAT I'M ASS OVER TITTS FOR HIM!

"Where am I?" A godly voice inside my head asks, pulling me from my mental rant.

I retrain my eyes on the bed and see a dazed and confused Sev lookin around the room.

"You're in my private room. I gave you wizard's sleepy time tea and you passed out. So I striped you and tucked you in under the covers. On the bedside table there is a potion that will help your head and I laid out a new outfit for you to put on. NOW GET OFF YOUR ASS AND TAKE A SHOWER!" I yell, taking my frustrations out on him.

Fuck I'm a bitch he didn't disserve that. It's not his fault that I'm not as beautiful as her….

"How did you-"

Before he can finish I answer. "Legilimens."

I grab the book next to me and pretend to read, as my eyes rack over Sev's now uncovered chest. FUCKING HELL I'M GETTING THOSES IMPURE THOUGHTS AGAIN! THANKS A LOT YOU RAT BASTERED!

"So drink the damn potion!" I vent as I levitate the anti-pain potion Rod once gave me toward him.

His unintentional sexiness is really pissing me the fuck off, fuckin idiot doesn't even know what he, fucking, dose to me.

He nods, tilts his head back and opens his mouth; I can't help but chuckle at his childishness as I tilt the vile down so that the liquid slides into his mouth. It makes me feel like I should walk over to hi and rub his back while he takes the potion…..maybe even…..no Bella bad Bella.

I shake my head and continue to watch as his Adams apple bobs up and down as he sensually swallows the purple concoction. Ok maybe every thing he does is sexy to me because I need to, as Sirius says, get laid. To bad the only person I want inside of me thinks me not beautiful enough for him.

A panty-dropping groan slips from Sev's perfect and full lips, causing me to truly look at him. His face is contorted with pain, while his skin is slowly turning red and his ears twitch.

"Sev are you ok?" I ask softly.

He groans again then when the vile is empty he collapses and starts shaking. What the fuck did Rod give me that bastered? I swear if this hurts my baby in any way I'll kill that arrogant git.

Sev turns to me, and whimpers. "Bella please AHHH help meeeeeeee ohhhh. I mmmmmmnn need you sooooo bad."

His words make my pussy clench, while his pain-stricken face demolished my heart and causes me to shot up and run to his side. When I get close to him I feel his hand on my wrist and my body be pulled down onto the bed and under the object of my undying affection. Severus inhales deeply, while something hot, hard and soft presses into my belly. I open my mind to his and listen in on his thoughts to see what the fuck is going on.

"Fuck she smells sooooo fuckin goood….hmmm I wonder if she taste as good as she smells."

My eyes go wide at Severus's thoughts and my body jerks as he puts his thought into action, and licks my sweaty neck. I whimper as his soft wet toung lavishes my neck.

FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!? I clench my lips, jaw, fist and legs as the urge to moan and hump at him like a bitch penetrate my mind.

His toung starts to slither up my neck and over my lips causing them to part at the feel of it. He takes advantage of this and slips his toung into my numb mouth.

"_Shit Sev pleas don't do this to me"_ I mentally whimper as his tounge exsplores my mouth.

"_Don't do what to you Bella?"_ he retorts as his hands start to roam my body and his toung delves deeper in my mouth.

I involuntarily moan as his rough calloused hands grip my thighs and prying them open.

"_I wouldn't call it prying, since you're a slut for me." _

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting like a dick." _ I yell as I bite down hard on Severus's toung.

He groans and roughly presses his hard cock against me, causing me to release my hold on the intruder in my mouth.

"Damn baby I should have known you like it rough. By the way I am his dick but you can call me little snake."

"_WHAT THE FUCK!?" _I yell in shock

"_WOMEN SHUT THE FUCK UP WHILE I DRY HUMP THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!" _He retorts.

As he starts jerking his hips back and forth electing, moans, groans, and whimpers to slip from my lips. Fuck I can't fight his advances any longer.

"_Then don't." _he whispers softly.

I throw my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his hips. My toung joins his in a tango as my hips buck up, meeting his downward thrusts head on.

"_Fuck you feel so fucking good Bells."_

I don't respond, I just buck harder and tighten my hold on his body.

"_Harder, baby, pleas." _I whimper desperately as I drag my nails down his back and grip his clothed ass.

He dose as I say causing my stomach to do back flips and a familiar sensation to take over me. I squeeze him like an Anaconda, as my orgasm washes over me.

Unfazed my orgasm Sev keeps pounding into me causing me to drown in two more orgasms before he finally cums in his pants and passes out on top of me.

What have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so I know the last two chaps were confusing as hell, so I'm gunna summarize them for you guys. **

**So Sev has just woken up after passing out from the wizard sleepy time tea, which is way stronger then muggel sleepy time tea because it's laced with magic. The side affects of drinking the tea to fast are passing out but how you feel when you wake is different for every wizard. Bella knows this will give her a good excuse to watch him so she dose. She starts getting pissed off because everyone in her life wants her to be with Rodolphus even though she wants to be with Sev and feels unpretty because Sev never seems to notice her affection towards him. **

**When Sev wakes up she takes these frustrations out on him by yelling at him, but feels bad because it's not his fault she has fallen in love with him. However since Sev is sitting up the covers have fallen, exposing his chest, making Bella hella horny.**

**This pisses he off more so she snaps at him again and levitates a potion Rod gave her, for her headaches, towards him to coxes him to drink it and get the hell out of the room. Sev decides to lighten the mood by tilting his head back and opens his mouth, as a way of saying if you want me to drink it then feed it to me. This amuses Bella and turns her on more, but she complies and feeds him the potion.**

**The potion work to relieve Sev's headache but it also intensifies his senses and makes his body really sensitive causing him discomfort and pain. Bella, not expecting this, freaks out, while Sev starts getting horny from Bella's scent and sex appeal. Needing to smell her more he uses his pain and her concern to get her to come closer to him.**

**When she dose he pulls her underneath him and just starts smelling her and licking her. Bella is confused as fuck so she uses Legilimens to figure out what's going on, effectively opening a mental link from her mind to Sev's and vice versa. Yet his thoughts coupled with his actions are only making her hotter and she hates that because she wants to stay virgin till marriage and is scared she will compromise her morals. **

**Ok so I know many are familiar with the term "He's acting like a dick" or "My dick has a mind of it's own." Well that gave me the idea what if Sev's dick had a mid of it's own and that mind wants Bella?**

**I ran with the idea and decided to make his dick act like a….. "dick" and take control of Sev's body. He uses Bella's mental link against her and goads her into letting him dry hump her. **

**He makes her cum three times, before he passes out on top of her. **

**Now lets see how Sev feels about what just happened. BTW this is all happening in his head:**

"Oh Merlin, what have I done."

"Dry humped the shit outta my slut." A deep gruff voice rasps behind me.

I turn and find myself staring down at a man with peach skin that strain to hold hulking muscles. His head is bald, save for a buzzed Mohawk in the middle. His eyes are black with lust and hold a mischievous glint in them. Yet the most shocking thing about him is his face, it looks exactly like mine, except for a thick five O'clock shadow.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I yell at the intruder.

"I, my friend, am your dick…. personified."

"So my dick has a Mohawk and beard?" I ask skeptically.

"No I have a glory line and bristles from your constant half-assed attempt at shaving." He retorts.

I look down at said glory line, and then put my hand down my pants to feel said bristles. "Oh…well you wont have the shadow for long 'cause as soon as I take a shower next, I'm getting rid of it." I say as I look at the offending hairs.

"And the glory line?" He asks sullenly.

"I think we'll keep that."

"Cool, now Brainiac we really need to reevaluate our choice in women." He says as he slings his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the fare coner of the room.

We stop in front of another me; only this one was split in half from forehead to bellybutton. One half is a deathly blue gray color, with lifeless black eyes and cracks that run all along his body, his hair is gray and lifeless, and his face…I can't even describe the agony that his face alone holds. The other half looks much more lively and even looks up at us, points to Dick, smiles and gives him a thumbs up. Dick smiles then grimaces as the depressed half's nose falls off and shatters as it hits the ground.

"Who is he?" I ask softly.

"He, they, them, it….no they yeah, they are our broken heart my friend; well no actually only one half is broken, the one literally falling apart, I call that half blue. The other half is happy as hell, but still has to bare the pain, so I call him baring."

"What happened to them?"

"What happened to them? What happened to them? Lily fucking Evens, that's what fucking, happened to them. They were perfectly fine before…well we can't talk about it…it makes blue worst." He retorts angrily, eyes filled with sorrow as he watches the cracks on blues side increase in size at the very mention of Lily's name.

"What about Baring?"

"He never liked the slut in the first place. Only got eyes for a cretin, older, more mature, sexier, witch with bigger….. assets them ho-bag." He replies with a lick of his lips.

"Bella." I sigh in confusion.

"Bingo, baby. You and Blue were the only ones pinning for that stupid slut, while we waited for you two to realize we could do way better then her. Then when Bella started to drop hints that she wanted on me…..well Baring and I devised a plan." He smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see while you were watching slutty the slut we were watching Bella. Baring started to notice that every time Rodolphus tried to talk to her, her would pretend to have a headache and run off to her private room. So while you two slept, we cooked up a potion that would make the drinker super horny and willing to seek out and fuck their hearts true desire. We then gave the potion to Rod and told him to give it to Bella, as a way to show he cared. He did…but I guess Bella never drank it." He replies as he rubbs the back of his neck.

"Please don't tell me….."

"That the plan back fired and we drank the potion instead. No I will not tell you that because the pan did not back fire."

"How do you figure?"

"I got to dry hump her, that's how I fucking figure." Baring nods in agreement.

"Can they talk?" I ask curiously.

"Not like that but when we fix them the will."

"How do we fix them?"

"We move on…with her." He sighs as he turns and looks out our eyes.

I follow his line of sight and find my self stairing into the eyes of my salvation.

"Bella"


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics = Dick _

"Bella, Darling, may I ask you something?" I ask as I stroke her wild hair.

At the sound of my voice her head jerks up and our eyes meet. I can see the sadness, sorrow, regret, anger, and worst of all betrayal in them.

"Bella I'm confused I thought you….liked me…..as…more then a friend. Was I wrong? Do you truly love Rod, and if so why?" I ask nervously as I wrap my arms around her, I honestly hope those emotions aren't because of what transpired a little while ago.

"Wait….WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" She yells pushing me away.

"I…ummm…well….I….uh….I….ummm…I noticed that you…..well…you stare at me a lot and… uhhh….not in a ….ummm…friendly manor….so to speak." I respond slightly taken aback by her action.

"You…you noticed that?"

"Oi, but I always thought you too good for me and that you disserved one of the richer, more attractive boys so I never tried anything. But today…..Today I realized that I disserve better to and not just better I disserve the best. Using that analogy I realized I do disserve you….Bella we would be great for each other. We are both the smartest students here, we share the same interests, I like you and you like me, the Dark Lord would definitely approve, and you gotta admit we would make some damn cute and smart kids. Bella we are distend to be together."

At my words Bella's eyes fill with both joy and tears as she flings her slender arms around my neck. "Merlin's beard, I love you Severus."

"I love you too Bella. Now lets celebrate our relationship, what do you say we hop in the shower, you first of course, then we head to the Three Broom Stixs." I say enthusiastically.

"Umm actually Sev you slept for two days straight so it's a school day we have class in about…..an hour and a half. So why don't you bath, I change my knickers, and then we go get Breakfast?" She says as she hops out of bed and over to the dresser.

As she bends over to open one of the draws her skirt rides up, revealing a pair of pure white knickers that have a large wet stain in the middle.

"Can I keep those?" I ask excitedly.

"My knickers?" She asks, quite amused.

I nod excessively in response, causing Bella to laugh as she swiftly pulls them off and throws them at me. As soon as they hit my chest I grip them tightly and press the sweet wet spot my crooked nose. I cant help the groan I let out at the absolutely mouth watering sent that belongs solely to Bella. My cock twitches at her sent and can't help but buck my hips into the comfiture.

"You are such a little perv Sev." Bella jokes with a seductive smile.

I blush in embarrassment as I realize that she has been watching.

"Yes well I think is time for my shower now." I rush as I hop out of the bed and make a bee-line to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

I reappear forty-five minutes later with nothing but a plush dark green towel wrapped around my waist.

"Sev, why do you have all those scars and bruises? Did he hurt you again or did the self proclaimed Marauders do this?" Bella asks as she gawks at me with lust filled eyes.

"My father did all the scars and the bruises but the Marauders are the ones who fucked up my nose." I answer.

Bella slowly saunters over to me then wraps her arms around my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"How did they do that?" She asks.

"Well mostly it was from their spells hitting me in the face, James Peter and Remus holding me while Sirius punched me in the face, but what finally ruined it beyond repair was the night James and Sirius tricked me into going to the shrieking shack while Remus was in wolf form and said wolf head but me full force in the nose. I swear it was deliberate."

I can feel Bella's body tremble as her rage rolls off her body and into me.

"They will pay for that. If you want I'll torment them." She husks while unfastening my towel.

"Bella what are you doing." I groan as the towel falls and her soft hand rests over my abs.

"Nothing I just want touch you r abs is all. You know for a guy that looks like he's nothing but skin and bone, you have a very athletic body."

Her fingers ghost over my scared flesh as her hands roam my toned chest.

"Yes well my father was in the army so every morning he forces us to jog around the block to seem like a normal family. Then if I ever did something he didn't like, which is every and every thing I do, he would whip me till I did one hundred push ups, sit up, pull-ups, suicides, etc. I guess when you have to live like that from the age of five to now your body gains some muscle."

"Wouldn't your body get use to doing one hundred push ups a day?"

"Naturally but every year he would add a fifty more."

"Hmmm. Your cloths are on the bed, I'll go get your books so we ca go get breakfast before its all gone." She rasps as she pulls away from me and exits the room.

I smile as she sashays out of the room. "Merlin give me strength". I pray.

I turn to the bed to find my dingy long sleeve white button up shirt, my old black cargo pants, and worn out black dress shoes. I slip everything on quickly then tie my slytherin necktie. I notice that Bella's bag is still here so I sling it over my shoulder just as she renters the room.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

I turn and smirk at her. "Being a gentlemen of course." I say as I grab my own bag from her.

I sling it over my other shoulder then open the door for her. She giggles then takes my hand. "I'm really glad you wised up."

As we walk through the halls, hand in hand, students and teachers stair at us in shock but everyone is smart enough keep their thoughts to themselves.

"What the hell are you doing with my girl, you half-blood disgrace?" Booms an infuriated Rodolphus as we enter the dinning hall.

His outburst causes everyone to go silent and watch us. _Brainiac I think it's time for me to take over because I'm sick of you letting douche bags fuck up our glorious face. Plus I will not get my ass kicked in front of Bella! _

I shake my head at dicks request and wait as Rod storms over to us with his fist clenched.

"Rod we are nothing." Bella seethes as she tries to get in Rods face.

I pull her behind me before bringing my left hand, balled tightly in a fist, to hit Rod Square in the jaw. As my fist connects with his jaw a sickening crack sounds as he crumbles to the ground clutching his now broken jaw.

"MISTER SNAP I WILL BR SPEAKING WITH PROFESSOR SLUGHORN ABOUT THIS! TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" Professor Mcgonagall bellows as her shock wears off and she rushes over to escort Rodolphus to the medical wing.

I sigh in defeat as I lead Bella to a more secluded section of the Slytherin table to eat our food alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast I walked Bella to all her classes and we ate lunch under an immobilized whomping willow. Unfortunately now I must go to Professor Slughorn office to receive my punishment, since he is Head of Slytherin House.

"I can't believe that bitch let Rodolphus off but yelled at you and took ten house point." Bella vents.

I nod in agreement but say nothing as I bask in her presence. Dick was right being around her like this is really making me feel better.

"We're here." She says when we reach the professors chamber.

"Yes it seems so….will you be in your private room later?" I ask with a smirk.

"Ok. See you the." She says before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips and bouncing off to the common room.

I wait till I can no longer see her before I turn to face the music.


	7. Chapter 7

Later

To my shock Slughorn congratulated me on my show of courage. He had me help him gather some ingredients to prepare for class tomorrow. It took me about two hours to finish everything but I'm not complaining I love anything to do with potions.

"That didn't take to long." Bella rasps sarcastically as I enter her chambers.

"Yes well I was forced to have unconsensual sex with a disease ridden, batface whore." I joke while stripping down to my briefs.

"Oh Sev Rodolphus isn't that bad looking."

We both burst out laughing as I crawl in bed next to my girl, who's wearing nothing but her knickers.

"What are you reading doll?" I ask.

"My great Aunt's book of black magic. She gave it to me the day she died; she told me to never let anyone else read it. She said I was the only Black worthy of the power this book holds."

I nod as I skim the page. I must admit these spells do look intense. I lay my head on her bare chest and close my eyes.

"Are you tired darling?"

I shake my head in the negative. Bella closes the book and straddles my waist.

"I wanna try something with you…if you don't mind me in your head?"

"Well….I guess…but you must leave my heart alone…he's…ummm…not in the best of shape."

Bella gives me a look but I just shrug it off and ask. "So what do I do?"

"Well we press our heads together, you have to close your eyes clear you head of all thoughts, and I have to focus on entering."

I nod and follow her instructions till I find myself in my head.

"What have you just done you fool?" Dick yells at me.

I notice three shocked Bellas looking around in aw.

"No I don't know what I've done but I do know we have three goddesses in our head. Hell-"

Before I can finish greeting a shatter sounds through the room. We all turn to find an earless and noseless Blue.

"Damn it!" Dick and I yell.

"What's going on?" A bald flushed Bella asks.

Dick took three deep then rasps. "I smell pussy."

The bald Bella smirks then winks at Dick.

"Ladies meet Blue and Baring. They are our broken heart." I answer.

Baring waves happily.

"Actually my friend Blue is the only broken one. Baring is madly in love with Bella." Dick pips.

Baring nods excitedly and jesters for a really pink and happy Bella to sit in his lap. Hmm I guess she is Bellas heart.

"True but we should be considerate of his feelings...watching pieces of his body fall off is quite unnerving."

Baring and Dick nod sullenly as we watch the pitiful….half.

Bellas heart walks closer to Blue rather then Baring and sooths the poor fellow.

I decide to leave them alone and mingle with…who I'm guessing is Bellas brain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later

Bella and I lay cuddled up on her bed. After she entered my head we have been much closer, hell her heart is even healing mine a little. I feel like everything is perfect right now.

A loud scratching sound echoes through the room and penetrates my ears like a chainsaw being shoved up a boy's ass. Yeah it hurt that bad.

Bella gets up and opens the window for the massive metallic great horned owl. The Owl swoops in and drops a red envelope in Bella's hands….Is that an…OH NO!

"BELLATRIX IRMA BLACK! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY BY LAYING WITH A GOOD FOR NOTHING HALF-BLOOD TWIT, BE FOR MARRAGE! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A SICK JOKE! YOUR FATHER AND I DO NOT AND WILL NOT CONDONE THIS KIND OF BEHAVEOIR YOUNG LADY! ESPECIALLY NOT IN FRONT OF THE DARK LORD! WHO HELPED US PLAN AND PREPARE FOR YOUR WEDDING WITH** RODOLPHUS**! HE WILL BE INFURYATED WHEN HE FINDS OUT OF THIS SCANDEL, IF HE HAS NOT ALREADY! UNFORTUNATLY I THINK THE LASTRANGES HAVE ALREADY TOLD HIM WHICH MAY BE WHY HE HAS CALLED A DEATH EATER MEETING IN TEN MINUTES AND TOLD US TO BRIG ALL OF OUR CHILDREN! YOU BETTER MAKE UP WITH ROD BY THE TIE THE MEETING STARTS OR I SWARE THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" The Howler rips itself to shreds in Bella's trembling hands.

"How dare I…HOW DARE I? HOW DARE THEY TRY TO FORCE ME TO MARRY THAT INSUFFERABL GIT! DOES THEY REALLY THINK I WILL CRAWL BACK TO HIM BECAUSE THEY TELL ME THE DARK LORD MAY BE UPSET, THEY MUST BE DUMBER THEN I THOUGHT!" Bella rants while pacing back and forth.

I stand up be hind her and open my arms. She walks right into me, flinging her arms around my neck.

"Don't get so worked up about this love. You and I are meant to be the Dark Lord knows this; he will be fine with us being together." I sooth.

"Alright…I trust your judgment." She sighs before pampering my neck with kisses.

I sigh as I feel myself grow hard against her. "Love maybe we should get dressed; we only have five minutes before the meeting."

Bella nods and pulls away from me.

"I had one of my elves bring your stuff here, I hope you don't mid?" Bella asks as she points to my trunk.

I assure her that it's fine before going to the trunk. I pull out a pair fitted jeans with rips in the knee, a tight black t-shirt, and my worn converse.

"Sev could you lace up my corset?" Bella asks.

I turn to find Bella in a dark green and black silk strapless dress that flows down her curves like a waterfall flowing off a cliff. Her flawless back exposed between the two laces. My mindlessly left hand wanders to my cock as I walk up to her.

"You are perfect." I whisper as I kiss her neck.

"Severus please, we only have three minutes." Bella whimpers as my hands find their way to her Brest.

I smile and pull my hands away to lace up her corset.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrive we find the dark lord sitting at the head of the table. The other death eaters seem pissed. I guess everyone wanted Bella to marry Rod.

"Bella, Severus, the two at the center of this…scandal. So what will you do Severus?" The Dark Lord asks hostilely.

I sit in the chair on the opposite end of his and pull Bella in my lap. I say nothing as she snuggles into me.

"My Lord may I ask why it is so wrong for me to be in a committed relationship with Bella?" I ask sweetly.

His expression changes from pissed to intrigued.

"My boy…are you telling me that you wish to marry young miss black?"

"Yes." I answer.

This causes everyone including Bella to look at me in shock.

"MAGNIFACENT!" The Dark Lord cheers.

I smile, as Rods face turns red. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THAT HALF-BLOOD BASTARD STOLE MY BRIDE!" He yells.

"I am doing what is best for Bella as well as the future. Bella and Severus are both top of all of their classes. Therefore they can produce the brightest children the wizarding world has seen; all of which will serve me Loyally. And like you said Severus is a half-blood so Bella is not in anyway disgracing her family. Now Severus tell me about how this started." The dark lord retorts.


	8. Chapter 8

Two months later

Bella and I lay cuddled up in bed, exhausted, from all of our classes as. It seem like now that the Yule Ball and second Triwizard task are getting closer the teachers are laying on more work. And don't get me started on the Purebloods, both death eater and none. The teacher and student body are still a bit shocked by our relationship. They all thought that Bella would be with a rich Pureblood not a poor Halfblood. All anyone can talk about is how "Foolish" it was of Bella to give up such a "Respectable, Strapping, and Well off Gent" like Rodolphus Lastrange for a poor no good piece of scum like me. Her family was quite disappointed with her. Her father even went as far as to say he'd diss own her if she stayed with me.

But as luck would have it the Dark Lord truly loved the Idea of us together. He even Crucioed Bella's father after he heard the threat. When ever anyone asked why he was so ok with it he would just shrug and say I am a bright young boy with a good head on my shoulders. But everyone knew that was just code for they will make me pretty little genius babies.

"Sev?" Bella whispers.

I look down at my lover and smile. "Yes Babe."

"I…umm…I wanted to…(sigh)…Are you aroused right now?"

My eyes go wide as I push Bella away and cover my privates. "Bella I am sooooo sorry. It's a boy thing I have no con…wait a tick."

I look down at my cock then back at her.

"I'm not hard." I whisper more to myself rather then her.

"It was a question Sev." Bella huffs with a stern look on her face and her arms folded under her brest.

Ok now I'm aroused.

"I just wanted to know if you get randy when we cuddle is all." She states with a blush.

"Oh…well no actually I try not to think about you when we cuddle. That way I'm not pocking you all the time. Although I'll admit it is hard, no pun intended, when you only wear fishnet stockings, a garter belt, corsets, and those damned lace panties. But thinking of Rodolphus, Lucius, Rabastan, the Dark Lord, and Professor Dumbeldor having an orgy in a room filled with dead puppies and kittens with a large sum of naked old men jerking off around them snuffs out all of my sexual desires. See it works." I say as my little friend goes back to sleep.

"Wow, all that horrid effort to make sure I can't feel you?"

I nod in response.

"Well…what if I wanted to feel you?" She asks shyly.

"OH…wow…I…umm…I never knew you felt that way." I stammer as the pieces fall into place

Bella blushes but nods in confirmation. I can't help but smirk as I slide closer to her.

"Well…I can help you love…I mean I am your boyfriend now." I pause as I slide flush against her.

"I'm supposed to satisfy you." I husk in her ear.

Bella's blush intensifies but the look that she is giving me says she really needs satisfaction.

"Just say the word babe." I whisper while tracing the shell of her ear with my tough.

"The word." She whimpers.

I pull my angel into my lap and take us both down onto our side. I kiss and nibble at the back of her neck while my hand slithers in to her knickers.

"Sevs wait…what about you?"

"Oh right. Hold on."

I conjure a bottle of lube and pull down Bellas panties while telling her to lay on her belly. I pour the lube in my hands and rub it on Bellas amazing ass.

"What on earth are you doing?" Bella asks in shock.

"You'll see." I respond as I rub between her cheeks.

Bella watches me while I make her ass, both outside and in, glisten with lube. As soon as I finish I pull Bella flush against me. I shift around a little till my cock is firmly pressed against her anus. Bella squeezes her cheeks together causing me to groan and jerk my hip forward.

"Oh you little devil." T husk as I slip my finger back into her panties.

I gently run my fingers over her perfectly hairless folds causing her to whimper. I tease her like this for a little before finally spreading her lips and ever s gentle slide my middle finger over her clit. She whimpers and grinds her ass against my harder as she does this my cock slips so when she moves again I accidentally slip into her.

"AHHHHH!" Bella yells in pain.

I try to pull out but my movement only causes her to scream again. I stop all movement but to my dismay I here Bella sob. I decide to start rubbing her clit again. Her sobs soon turn into moans. I decide to test the waters by gently removing myself from her.

"Put it back in." She groans in ecstasy.

I do as told and slide myself back in. Merlin she is so fucking tight. I slowly pump myself in and out of her.

"OH MERLIN THIS IS AMAZING!" I yell as I increase my pace.

"OH SEV I'M SOOO CLOSE!" Bella yells as I pump harder.

I pamper her neck with kisses as my free hand starts tweeking her nipples.

"Come with me love." I whisper breathlessly.

She groans one last time before her walls close around me. OH SWEET SALAZAR SLYTHERIN SHE"S SOOOOOOOO FUCKING TIGHT.

"AAHHHHHHHRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAHHHA! Aaaah. Haaah. Hmmm. Mmmm. Wow."

I pull out of her and find some blood on my cock. Shit.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see if Slughorn has a potion to help you. I mean after that your arse must be a little sore, right Bella?"

No response.

"Bella?"

I then notice that her breath is even and her eyes are shut. Awww I put her to bed. I smile at the thought as I slip my arm around her. I'll get the potion tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

"Twas the day before Christmas and all through the castle all the students were stirring even the asswholes. The girls, the boy all rumble and cheer waiting for the Yule ball to be here."

"Sevs that is the lamest rhyme ever." Bella chuckles.

"True but come on look at every one."

I jester at the students around us who are all just brimming with excitement and oozing confidence to prove my point.

"True. Do you know what you are going to wear to the Ball?" She asks as we walk to potions class.

"Well…I'm not sure…I was going to wear a long sleeved black button down, with a black bow tie, and a red satin over coat with a black intricate suede design as well as a black suede interior. A nice pair of black dress trousers, a silver serpent medallion, and new all black converse. However ever since our relationship has been revealed my grandparents have been trying to convince me to wear the Prince family dress robes." I answer.

"Well what do your family robes look like?"

"Well like my original outfit I will be wearing a black button down shirt as well as the trousers, and shoes. However above the shirt I will have on a silk gray and black vest with silver dome buttons and a silver and black over coat that ends just bellow my knees. It has five silver skull buckles in the front and dome buttons on the sleeves. Which outfit matches your dress better silver and black or black and red?"

"Well I'm going to wear an all black spaghetti strap corset dress that flows just above my ankles and a pair of knee high black leather heels. Although I will be wearing a silver Le Fleur de Baudelaire choker with an emerald gem in the middle, so you should probably go with your family robs. However I'm wearing a black and red dress to the black ball this summer." She answers.

"Ok I'll call my grandparents. They want to meet up later today at The Three Broomsticks, will you join us…please I really don't want to meet them alone."

"Of course love."

I smile at the amazing woman in front of me as we enter the class.

" Ok class, since the Yule ball is tomorrow I am canceling class today. However I want you all to gather the ingredients to brew Polyjuice potion. We will brew said potion after Christmas break. Class dismissed." Slughorn's announcement sends cheers through the room.

"What time are you grandparents going to be at The Three Broomsticks?" Bella asks as we gather our things.

"Noon. If you're interested I know where we can get leaches, knotgrass, and lacewing flies."

"Ok, we do have two hours, might as well get a head start."

"Alright then. You should start in the Forbidden Forest to get the knotgrass. I'll stand in the black lake for a little till my legs are full. Please have your wand ready to burn the damned bloods suckers off."

Bella chuckles, but nods nonetheless. I walk to the lake. I reall don't want to do this.

"_Then don't you twit! If you step in that water those little monsters are going to the bite the shit out of me! You better not put me in that damned water you fucking bastered only Bella can nibble on me!" _Dick scolds.

"Oh shut up dick it's not that bad, you use to love doing this." I retort.

"_Yeah before I had a hot babe touching me. I mean come on you gave me little to no attention, at least after you'd touch me." _ He grumbles.

"Yes well when this is over I'll ask Bella to kiss you better." I rasp as I strip off everything except my boxers.

I gingerly walk waist deep in the dangerous waters.

"Sevs…ummm…we have company." Bella yells as she exits the forest.

I turn around to find a brooding Rodolphus, Regulus, Barty Jr, and Lucius, approaching us with the "cutest couples" Andy and Rabastan as well as Cissy and Even. I shake my head and conjure a tank by the shore.

"What are you lot doing here?" Bella asks as she fills the tank with water.

I Peel off my boxers then step into the tank. Bella kneels down next to me and gently grabs one.

"The real question is what the hell are you two doing?" Andy retorts.

"Well WE are gathering leeches. Do you guys need any?" My love answers as she uses her nail to detach the bloodsuckers.

The others admit that they do need some so Bella peels off four for them as well. After peeling off 48 leeches Bella and I burn off the rest. I redress myself as Bella hands out individual jars filled with water and 8 leeches.

"You know you only need four leeches for Polyjuice right?" Lucius asks snidely.

"Yes we do but if you wish to practice, mess up, and or need more for another assignment." I answer as I dump the tank filled with dead leeches.

"Come on love we have half an hour before we have to meet up with your grandparents."

"His grandparents hate him…unless…unless you intend to associate with muggel scum are you Bellatrix? I mean what would the Dark Lord say?" Rodolphus threatens.

"I'd say mind your own damn business you stupid useless twit. Why don't you go and do something and leave my most loyal followers alone before I Crucio you to the brink of insanity." The dark Lord says as he steps out of the Forest.

The idiot bows then scurries off with the others in tow.

"My lord what are you doing here?" I ask in shock.

"Well…You…There are things I must tell you…It…well…sigh…Can we go to my castle…Just the two of us?"

"Well actually my Lord I have a meeting set up with my grandparents this evening."

"No you don't I canceled that. Listen I am not asking you to come with me, I'm telling you to come with me. Just like I'm telling Bella to leave us alone so we can have a highly important and confidential."

"Well my Lord since I intend to Marry Bella after she graduates. I can not be a good Husband if I keep secretes from her. Please understand sir Bella is my better half, my rock, my future, my everything. With all do respect I don't see the point in making her stay her when I will just tell her everything anyway, I can not lie to my love." I respond with courage I never knew I had.

"Fine Miss. Black you may tag along. Now come on, both of you take my arm."

We do as told and are soon apparated to Riddle castle, mainly the dinning room. He sits at the head of the table, beckoning us to sit across from him.

"Ok my young followers let me tell you a story…a story that will change everything."

**Cliffhanger hanging from a cliiiiiiff and that's why he's called clif hanger.**

_**"Can't hold on much LONGER!" I**_

_**Is it sad that I just referenced a children show on PBS?**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Once upon a time there was a poor boy whose mother died during childbirth. The father, a eight generation squib, denied the boy due to his mothers false reputation of being a whore. The boy was soon placed in an orphanage were he was tormented for being…different…unique. When the boy was eleven an old man came to see the boy, telling him he was special and that he was going to take the boy to a place that could help him.

The boy agreed so the man took him to a school…Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The boy was sorted into Slytherin where he found out the truth about himself and his family causing him to become a sinister man. These truths caused the new man to…fallow a more sadistic path in life that he originally tried to stay away from. This struck fear in some but his motives struck pride in others. So much so, when he graduated very wealthy, prestigious, regal pure blood family begged him to take their daughter's hand, the man agreed.

To say the beginning of the marriage was awkward was an understatement but the man was willing to do anything to make it work. Eventually they, sort of fell in love, every thing was perfect for them. The man was on the verge of a revaluation and his wife was on the verge of giving the man his first born child…twin…a boy and a girl.

(Sigh)

Yes his life was perfect, until a mudbloods and muggel broke in to his home. They beat the man within an inch of his life. Then forced him to watch as they raped his wife. The man tried to use his magic but they were wearing pendants that deflected it…When they were done one of them took out a gun and shot the man seven times in the chest after that everything went black.

Unfortunately the man's magic was able to sustain his life, giving his house elves time to get help. After a few months of being in a coma, reliving his torment over and over. So much so that when he woke up all he could see was blood.

The man knew whom to blame, he knew who was at fault. It was the man who created him, the man who opened his eyes to the truth then shunned him for his vengeful actions, It was the only man he ever looked up to…like a father. This knowledge devastated the man driving him to his darkest side. For the man no longer had a life raft to hold onto, or even a companion to help redirect him so he did the only thing he could think of that would hurt the old basted.

The man killed the DADA teacher and took his place so he could unleash the monster that lurked within his betrayers own walls. (Fits better with the story) The man watched as his old Idle struggled to save his filthy pupils as well as the school. When the man grew board of this he left the school again to continue his revaluation. Yet he never actually got his vengeance…he still hasn't. but I digress.

The man and his followers started to terrorize all those who opposed them as well as the pathetic cur they despised most. Eventually everything just became routine for a good sixteen years. Until one day one of the mans followers tells him that the girl his son was arranged to marry had decided to start dating a half blood follower of his.

The man was piss; mainly because of all the time he spent aiding in the plans for a wedding that was most likely never going to happen. The man decided to call a meeting to scare the girl into leaving the boy. So when they arrived the man plastered on his scariest face and just stared at them. In doing so he noticed thigs about the boy that he never notice before." The dark lord stops his story and stands up.

He walks over to us, I cant help but shift uncomfortably as his intense red eyes roam over my body. He stops in front of me with a sad smile, his hand reaches up to touch my face. To my shock I feel a searing painful in the cheek under his hand. When he pulls the hand back I notice a small razor covered in blood.

"Pettywinkle take this to Abraxas to run that test we talked about." The Dark Lord orders.

I bring my hand to my cheek then flinch as the pain increases. The dark Lord walks back over to his seat then flops down limply into his seat and stares blankly at the wall.

"As I was saying the man noticed something's about the boys …appearance that-" He pauses when the elf comes back with a piece of parchment.

The Dark Lord looks at the parchment then hands it back to the elf before returning to his staring contest with the wall. The elf waddles over to me then sets down the paper. It's a paternity test…

"What…what is this?"

Bella takes the paper then looks from him to me.

"Sev?" She whispers.

"Are you my-"

He nods

"So I'm a-"

He nods again.

"So what now?"

He shrugs

"We will figure that out later son, but for now you need to go back to school." He sighs.

I take Bella's hand and just before we apparate I say. "Your girl is still alive, father…both of them."


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT TYPE OF FUCKARY IS THIS!" I yell as soon as we reach Bella's room.

"Calm down lover. So the Dark Lord is your father at least it's not that other git." Bella sooths, as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I try to relax Bellatrix I can't fucking calm down. For sixteen years I was treated like shit by a man who I thought was my father. I watched as my mother was beaten and abused by that bastard for years. To top it all off I think he's been raping my sister while I'm at school."

"True…What I want to know is why has your mother kept this quiet and why doesn't your sister attend at Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean Love?"

"I mean the Dark Lord's face is all over the place so there's no way she thought he was dead. I've even seen muggel papers with his face on them. Then there's your sister, how can she be a squib if both your parents are pure bloods and you have magic. You two are twin that means any magic you got she got….Unless your "father" erased your moms memory and used some sort of charm, potion, or spell to stifle your sisters powers."

"…You know that theory sounds less crazy out side of my head. That means it's plausible, which means I must kill him as soon as I get home this summer."

"Severus that is selfish. You should let the Dark Lord kill the fucker. I mean that guy took everything from him his wife, his son, his daughter, his pride, his conscience, his chance to ever being happy, which explains why he's such a dick, he los-"

"OK Bella I get it…lets just lay down I…I really need to cuddle naked right now."

Bella casts a spell that strips off all our cloths then crawls into bed. I smile and lay behind her nestling my cock between her cheeks. Bella turns her head to give me an intense kiss.

"Ok lover. By the way I'm gunna leave early tomorrow, my mother wishes to do some last minute shopping and get us all dolled up." She husks as soon as her lips leave mine.

"Well, I'll admit I will miss you, however it does give me time to talk with the dark…I mean my father." I whisper as I nuzzle her neck.

"So we'll meet at the Ball?" She chuckles.

"Oi"

We kiss on last time before drifting into sleeps warm embrace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I find the space next to me empty and cold. I guess Bella left already. I turn over

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as a pair of massive emerald green eyes stair back at me.  
"AHHHHHH!" The little intruder yells, most likely in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ELF!" I bellow as I attempt to cover my nude body.

"Oh I'm sorry young master. Master Black came over with all the other death eaters to tell the dark lord you anally raped young Mistress black. He demands your head. The Master wishes for your presence."

Oh shit. I leap out of bed and throw on my black sweatpants then take the elf's waiting hand.

When we arrive I burst into the dinning room where I find my pissed off father and the rest of the death eaters.

"You are just trying make me horny aren't you." Bella groans as she shifts in her seat.

"What?"

"Your shirtless my son." The dark lord whispers in my ear.

I jump at his sudden proximity. I look down and blush at my lack of a shirt.

"Now let me point out the boy's extremely defined six pack and muscular arms. Great for protecting your daughter from anyone trying to physically harm her. Plus with his great magical skills he could duel anyone for her favor." The dark lord comments as he touches my chest and arm.

I can't help but tense up at the feel of his cold skin.

"Pollux you once told me that the longer the man the easier it will be to produce an air. So I would like Rodolphus to come stand next to Severus so we all can see which will get Bella pregnant quicker."

My eyes bulge at the thought of exposing myself in front of all these people. Rod on the other hand literally jumped at the opportunity to expose himself to everyone. He bounds over to us, faces the others, then drops his pants and undies. To say he was excited is u understatement.

"I'm a good five inches beat that Snivelly."

An uproar of laughter sounds through the room at the stupid nickname."

"SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ENCE!" My L-father orders.

The room goes deathly quiet as I drop my sweats and undies. Unfortunately I'm not as excited as rod so all I have to show ins my flaccid four inch cock.

"The word." Bella husks, while smiling seductively at me.

My dick grow 3 1/2 inches, but still not fully erect. That is until Bella provocatively licks her lips while staring me dead in the eyes. Eleven inches here I come. Everyone looks stunned by y size while Bella just looks horny.

"Congratulations my boy you have a bigger dick then the Lastrange boy." My father cheers with a face splitting grin as he slaps me on the back.

An odd sense of pride wells up inside me, as I look at all the people in the room.

"Oh my god he's your SON!" Druella gasps causing everyone, except Bella to gasp as well.

To my shock my father's smile widens as he nods affirmatively. Before the others can react Bella storms over to me, grabs my cock, and tries to lead me into an empty room.

"Bellatrix Irma Black stop acting like a bitch in heat. Come on we have to go shopping." Druella yells as she grabs Bella by the hair and apparates her and the other two brats away.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I yell in frustration.

"Don't worry about it son. Now lets get you ready for the ball." Dad wraps his arm around my shoulder as he leads me to a room filled with house elves.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my son Severus. Now tonight is the night of the Yule ball so I want you to fix up his hair and get the Prince robes ready." Father orders as he sits me down in front of a vanity.

"Wait Master shouldn't we wash him first?" A gray-eyed elf asks.

"Good point. Pettywinkle run Severus a nice hot bubble bath. When you finish send Kitty, Minnie, Zippy, Kave, and Boie in to wash him. Then Casmo you can fix up his hair. I was thinking you should trim his dead ends then neatly brush and slick back his hair. Wait not yet I should take you to Borgin Burkes to find jewelry to match your robes. Here put your trousers and pants back on, Kave bring Severus a shirt." My father orders.

I nod and pull on my bottoms then take a thin charcoal long sleeve t-shirt. I slip it and to find it fits like a glove.

When we apparate to Diagon Alley I realize two things. One this shirt is in no way helping me with the heat and two I'm not wearing shoes.

"Son why don't you head to Madam Malkin's shop while I head to Flourish & Blotts. We'll meet up at The Leaky Cauldron at noon to grab a bite then head to Borgin Burkes later. Here take this Gringotts card." He says handing me the silver plastic card.

"How do I use it?"

"It's quite simple really. When the casher rings you up hand them the card and they do the rest. Now go on get some nicer cloths." He says before disappearing.

As soon as I enter the shop I notice that every pureblood family was there as well as Lily. Shit this is just my luck. I really hope no one sees me, especially the death eaters.

"Hello friend I'm Xenophilius Lovegood may I help you find anything?" A boy about my age with long wild platinum blonde hair asks.

He is in a oversized tie-die T-shirt with a long sleeve white shirt under it, fitted light jeans ripped at the knee, and black converse.

"Yes you wouldn't happen to have any muggel styled clothes?" I ask.

"Yeah we have some in the back, way cheaper then what's out here and less formal." He answers.

I keep my head down and stay silent. To my shock it worked, I guess everyone was to busy to notice.

"We have all sorts of muggle styled cloths back here, yet they all fit into the wizarding world. For instance we have shirts, sweaters, undies, ands hats that have Hogwarts house symbols and their color. We have different colored ripped jeans, fitted jeans, tight jeans, and baggy jeans as well as sweatpants. Oh and we also have converse, and wicked cool hats." He pips a little over excided.

"Well I have until noon so what the hell show me everything." I say.

I tried on cloths for three hours, yet some how I still have two hours before I have to go to The Leaky Cauldron. In the end I just bought ten of everything. I had so much stuff I had to call Pettywinkle to bring it home for me. Gosh this is new for me.

I nod and thank him as I slip into an all black hoodie. On both side of the zipper there are three stitched up human style skulls with black star filled eyes. On the back is a big bull skull with the same three human skulls hanging off its horns. I then put on a pair of black converse. I push my hair back so I can slide on my black and green beanie with the slytherin crest in the middle and I'm good to go.

"See yah Xeno, we've got to hang out some time." I say before exiting through the back door.

I walk around aimlessly for awhile, till I find myself at blacksmith shop. I enter the shop and find a familiar face.

"Hello Igor." I call to the shirtless man behind the anvil.

"Severus ow are you mine friend?'' He asks as he approaches me.

"I am good. I never knew you opened up a shop here."

"Yes mine parents sent my veapons and armor to sell ere. A lot of de stuff is old ol but I make some new vnes to. Like dese Pantera Claw vith Plaque."

I look at the four-fingered holes with a round bottom and three sharp blades between them. Bella would love that.

"How much does it cost?"

"$24.99."

"Cool could you wrap it up for me?"

"Sure."

I smile at him then look around the shop till flaming red glint catches my eye. I walk over to the dagger with an odd shaped handle and two fire stone gems.

I pick up the dagger and ask. "Igor how much is this?"

"Ahhh dat my friend is de Valermos Dagger of Fire. It is said de dagger can only be wielded by vne vith greate power. For dat reason I can not sell it to you unless you intend to give it to stronger vizard, no affence."

I nod in understanding then say. "I wish to give it to my father."

"Den take it. I can not charge de destined velder so I can not charge you."

"Why not?"

"Because obviously you are de destined deliverer."

"How do you know?" I ask in aw.

"If you vere not you vould not ave noticed it. Vould you like me to wrap?"

I nod and hand him the blade.

" Ey Severus I ave noticed over de years I ave come to realize that you are strong boy vith much power. So I ask vill you old dis foe me."

Igor presents me a dagger with a handle shaped like a cloaked man holding a sword to his chest, the cloak covered the lower half of the sword. The man is standing on a pillar with dragons on either side with serpents wrapped around them, it kind of looks like there fighting. The sheath has a silver band around the opening that has an owl holding an hourglass in its talons in the middle. The middle of the sheath is black leather and the bottom has a longer v-shaped silver band with a shirtless demon in a kilt holding his horns.

I use my right hand to take the dagger just above its hilt but drop it when both dragons and snakes bite the crap out of me. Igor grabs it before it lands then puts it on the nearby counter.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"Nothing, here look at this one is the Nasek, the serpent dagger." He offers showing me a different dagger.

I take the dagger by its braded handle, this time using my left hand this time, but as soon as my hand touches the hilt serpent heads on both ends of the hilt turn up and nip at me. Before I can drop the blade Igor throws the previous blade at me and to my shock I catch it in my right hand. Unfortunately as soon as it lands in my hand the dragons and snakes bite into my flesh.

The room starts spinning, my stomach starts doing back flips, and black clouds fog my vision. I double over in pain and I end up spilling my guts all over the floor.

"Igor I feel-(I fall into his arms). What…what's" I sob slightly as the pain intensifies.

I can feel the sweat pouring from me as my body jerks. I try to release the blades but for some reason my hands won't cooperate.

"It is ok Sev. You ave been chosen for greatness." Igor whispers in my ear as he strokes my hair.

I try to scream, to yell, to do any thing but all I can do is thrash around like a fish out of water until I finally just allow the peaceful darkness to invoke me.


	12. AN PLEASE READ

READ ME

Hey everyone a quick AN. A reader brought it to my attention that the whole Severus and Rodolphus thing was really weird and made them feel odd about the fic. I just want to say that I didn't intend for it to be that way it was supposed to add comedy to the chapter because the next chapter is really morbid and depressing. But I must warn you all that a lot of really fucked up shit is going to happen and I may accidentally cross a few lines so I apologize in advance. But don't keep your thoughts to yourself, if something offends you or makes you feel uncomfortable just tell me via review and or PM me. But again the next chapter is REALLY SAD so if you want you can skip it, I'll mention what happened in the chap after that.

** Sincerely,**

**Romeo**


End file.
